A Bizzare Adventure
by PeachGirl
Summary: Bad at summarys, it's a Digimon/MegaTokyo crossover, it'll get better, also new character added!
1. Chapter one

Hey, my second fanfic I ever made! yay!!

This is first of all, not exactly an 'anime' crossover, it is a digimon and this comic called 'megatokyo'. Just a small intro on both of these show/comic.... Digimon, I'm sure you heard of it is a show that kinda hit big in Japan a little but it made it big in Hawaii (where I live). I'll only talk about season one, it's just about seven kids go camp for the summer, wind up livin' in the digital land (sorry couldn't resist, from the song 'Hey Digimon') anyways, so they end up in this world that's like the other world but with these weird monsters and blah and they go out on this adventure with each a digimon, the characters are: 

Taichi Yagami, his digimon is Agumon 

Yamato Ishida, his digimon is Gabumon 

Takeru (forgot last name ~_~; and remember, Yamato and Takeru are brothers but divorced ones) his digimon is Patamon 

Hikari Yagami, her digimon is Tailmon/Gatomon (if you ever read this fic just tell me what you feel more comfortable with the digimon name) 

Mimi (again, dunno last name) her digimon is Palmon 

Jyou Kido, his digimon is Gomamon

Koushiro (take a wild guess) his digimon is Tentomon

and last.....Sora (don't care about her last name) her digimon is.....Piyomon/Biyomon.

Now for the Mega-Tokyo thing, this is just a story that's on this site on this comic, and there's these two boys, Largo and Piro (Pai-ro), they kinda are like game freaks (*coughkasumicough*) and they get into trouble (it's a long story) so then they went to Japan to run away or something and they meet up with alot of people so here are the characters, straight at 'em.

Piro- Has glasses, cool hair, I think his hair is yellow and he's a nice artist, he draws very nice and one day he loses his sketchbook and this girl finds it and the story is still going on with what's happening. He gets this job at this place where he gets mistaken for the new worker and now works there. Personality? you'll find out later...

Largo- He's a silly person to get to the point, he's odd weird and the funniest person too. He speaks 'L33T/1337' and it's like not a 'language' since it's a typed one and it's like turning a into something else such as 5\/\/337 meaning sweet...(~~; I'm still working on the 1337 here). Either ways, he has orange hair spiky-ish hair and his version of his part of the story is that he went to Japan with Piro (of course) and he accidentally released this 'evil' and he is trying to hunt it down (the evil is gonna be a character, you'll find out her name later...). He makes friends too and he can play a video game with his tongue. 

Ping- She's my favorite character, who cares about me, either ways, she has gray-ish hair (I think) and she is an andriod like thing, a prototype. Whatever the owner plays a game, the game goes into her data and makes her personality into that (heh, grand theft auto 3....). She has a best friend already her name is Tohya and that Tohya is that new evil that Largo released. Ping lives with Largo and Piro too. She needs to be recharged at certain times because she is an andriod.

Tohya- Yep, the new evil. She is pretty cool though, she has black hair with a ribbon in it and her eyes are so dark and evil looking too. She doesn't feast on human flesh, but their looks. I don't know much about her but all I know is that Largo is trying to hunt her down. She is best friends with Ping.

Dom- He was the owner of Ping never mind, but Ping kinda told him to sell all his things and travel since she 'felt sorry' for him. He is best friends with this guy named Ed. They're more likely rivals, they always try to kill eachother in this funny way. Since Dom and Ed both wanted to be in the sega business and blah, Dom ties Ed up and locked him in his trunk so he can get the opening. He is a little on the crazy side with the whole 'vibrating sheep of death'.

Ed- He is the rival and friend of Dom, they both try to kill eachother like I said earlier. I dunno much about him but he has odd hair, kinda normal too....dunno what I'm talking about...

Seraphim- ACK! CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT HER!!! She is Piro's conscience, she in the beginning had long curly-ish hair. She then gets a hair cut that looks nicer on her and she gets skinny glasses too. She's has nice angel wings and she has a companion named 'Boo'.

Boo- He is a hamster and since Seraphim was having a trouble time being a conscience, Boo was sent to help her. He has attached angel wings with the straps. He is brown I think and he is Largo's conscience.

All the other characters coming up will be introduced later on in this story and my life. I'll explain how everyone looks like better when I start my story and I'll use L33T/1337 in this story too so forgive me if you don't understand, but don't worry, I'll translate.

Lesse, what else now....oh yeah...

****

DISCLAIMER!!! I DO _NOT_ OWN DIGIMON OR MEGATOKYO!!! Hope that got your attention..... I don't own digimon nor megatokyo if I did, things would be a bit different.....

'(words)' is thinking.

"(words)" is talking.

-(the place)- is where the place is at now (scene changing)

**(words** is I have NO idea.....

(A/N: words) meaning, I will rudely interrupt your reading and say a few words like facts and such...or something like, I can't find my candy.

Now, two pages I have typed, ON WITH THE FANFIC!!! ^_^ Sorry...but WARNING!!! I'm telling you, I suck at fanfics so read at your own risk, don't sue me if I blind you with horrible writing....now on with the story....~~;

~*~*Where the heck am I?*~*~ (A/N: Crappy title)

-The Digital World-

"So how are we gonna defeat the Dark Masters again?" asked Yamato, a blond haired boy, wild hair to be exact, he had blue beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkled in the sun. He was the holder of Friendship. He had a green vest with a loose turtle neck but with no sleeves, he had long pants that were folded when it met with his brown boots, he twirled his hair around with his hands that wore gloves that were brown.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" asked a brown haired boy, his hair style wasn't the wild like Yamato's but it was a wild like bushy wild. He had brown wood eyes that matched his hair. He was the holder of Courage. He had gloves like Yamato's but were white while his right hand had a black wrist band over it tightly and he had goggles that had a blue head band in the back and he had a blue shirt over a yellow one, two pockets and a pairof pants that cut right at his knees. He had baggy socks and blue sneakers.

"Dunno, was bored..." replied back the blonde.

"I'm tired...." said another boy that looked like Yamato but with a green hat over his blonde hair that was weird looking. It looked like his favorite color was green, from the sight he had a green vest jacket over him which was dark green, a long sleeve under it which was light green and pants that were brown with shoes that were green too. He had a green back pack on his back with a digivice hooked on it. He was the keeper of Hope.

"I agree, we should all rest." said Sora, she wore a bucket (A/N: I mean hat....) over her orange-ish hair that stopped right above her shoulders. (A/N: Forgot what she wears.) She was the keeper of Love.

And they all did get rest in a cave nearby....but a shadow was lurking in the bushes....

-Japan/A bookstore in Japan-

"I feel evil...." said Largo, who had a shirt that was un-buttoned and long pants. He got out one of his pencils he was planning to use to stab the evil with. He walked closer and closer to a figure... but as soon as he got there... she was gone.... "The evil I sensed is...gone...Oh well!, gonna go play games!" said Largo with a smile and walked off to his 'home'.

TBC (A/N: Not a cliffhanger, I think....)

*******

Well, that's so far the story, review and tell me if you liked it or not, Flames don't hurt me as much so flame away...*sigh* but it will hurt my soul.....*cries* 

Check out my friend' fanfic she's making, a crossover as well, it's very funny and it has me in it toooo!!! ^____________^ I'll find out the title later on but just tell me if you liked it or not please, and I might add a few more anime in here, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! so tell me what anime you want in here and I'll see if I put it in here or not. Many more chapters to come!! 


	2. Chapter two

I do not own Digimon. Wow, I never knew that. *sarcasm*

Well, no one actually reviewed but I guess I'll still continue, it doesn't seem that I can write nice fanfics, gomen. ~_~;

And sorry , Leo, I'll include you in this fic, ok? But I'm doing this cos you're my friend.....

Well, on with the story that no one reads! ^_^....

Chapter two.

-The Digital World-

"Huh?" Yamato turned around.

"What's wrong, Yamato?" asked Taichi.

"I think that I just saw a flash of light or something....."

"You're just imagining it, besides if it's a digimon, we have our digimon too you know!"

"Guess you're right" said Yamato as he smiled. 'My imagination......'

-At Japan-

"How can I lose again?! This is outrageous!!" yelled Largo in rage. He just lost in his video game, it was on his computer. "I am playing again!!" said Largo then something caught his attention on the computer screen. It was a window that had black frames, and a red dot somewhere in the middle (A/N: Sorry, just picture the thing as what it looks like the Digi-Portal in season two, but this is only season one, confusing, ne?). Largo squinted and leaned over to the computer then before he knew it, he was sucked into the computer.

-The Digital World-

"There, I saw it again you guys!!" said Yamato as he saw the light somewhere behind them.

"I think I saw it this time too." admitted Sora. 

"Well, I'm gonna go look at what it can be." said Yamato as he ran off.

"Wait, Yama-" Taichi began but realized that Yamato ran off faster than he expected.

-Somewhere in the forest-

'This place looks odd' thought Tohya, the evil that Largo was after. She had black hair and a ribbon in her hair hanging down and her school uniform. She looked around and saw alot of trees and she kicked another bush. 

"Who's there?" said a voice somewhere near her. Tohya turned around and saw a boy with beautiful blond hair that matched his sparkling blue ocean eyes. 

'Time for lunch.' thought Tohya as she smiled at the beautiful young boy who was looking back and forth.

"Hello?" asked Yamato once more as he turned around startled as he saw a girl with black hair.

"Who.... who are you?" asked Yamato, thinking she was a digidestined. "Are you a digidestined?, well?" asked Yamato but the girl didn't reply.....

-Where Largo is-

"Ow....where the heck am I?" said Largo as he looked around, rubbing his head. He looked around and noticed that it was _not_ where he lived. 

"Ping?, Piro?" asked Largo looking around. He stood up and walked around. He saw a figure on the ground and saw a blond boy who was unconcious. Largo ran over to the boy. "I feel that the evil has been here." he said in a suspecting voice. He looked at the boy and decided to be kind for a person in need. He picked up the boy and put him over his shoulders and he walked off searching for more help.

-The Real World (Hawaii)-

"Well, I hope they update this comic soon..." said a young boy with black hair as he closed the window to a site. "What to do..... what to do....." he said. He started to click random spots until he stopped because he saw a light in his screen. He decided that it was just the glare or a smudge and leaned forward to wipe it with his shirt, then he fell in his own computer.....

-The Digital World-

"Owww... dammit, where am I?" asked the boy as he looked around. "Way to go, Leo, nice place to end up, a forest...". He suddenly heard the bushes rustle. He slowly walked over to where he heard the noise and saw seven kids..... and, Digimon?" He knew what Digimon was because his friend was obsessed with it (A/N: Gee I wonder who ^_^). 

"What was that noise?" asked Hikari, a girl with brown hair, a shiny whistle hanging down her neck and pink pants. She wore a yellow shirt with no sleeves and a bandana around her neck. She had shoes as well. 

"What's wrong, Hikari?" asked her digimon partner, Gatomon. She was a cat-like digimon, gloves on her paws and a ring around her stripped tail that was purple and white. Ears that perked up from her white face with big eyes.

"I just heard something.....over there!" she pointed to where Leo was.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out now!!" said Taichi taking in charge. 

"Don't kill me, I come in peace!!" said Leo as he came out of the bush brushing himself off. 

"Are you.... a digidestined?" asked Taichi.

"No, I'm not, but I know something about Digimon." said Leo. 'But I didn't know that Digimon were real.... wonder if MegaTokyo is.... nah' he thought. 

"What's your name?" asked Koushiro.

"My name is Leo, Leo Sharp." he said with a small smile.

"My name is Taichi."

"Mine is Jyou."

"Hello, my name is Sora."

"My name is Mimi."

"My name's Takeru!!"

"And I'm Kari." 

"My name is Koushiro."

'One.... two, three, four, five, six.....seven? Where's that other boy, that one named Yamato.' thought Leo. "Is there anymore people?" he asked.

"Yeah, his name is Yamato, he has blond hair, did you see him? he just ran off because he saw a light..." said Mimi. The seven children turned around as they heard a voice.

-Where Largo and the unconcious Yamato are-

"Hellooooo??, is anyone here???" yelled out Largo. "Wake up!!" said Largo, shaking the boy over and over.

"Mmmm...." the boy's eyes slowly opened and when his vision cleared, he saw a boy with orange spiky-ish hair and he sure didn't look like any of his friends. "W-who are you?" blurted out Yamato.

TCB...

Not a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry I'm not making it any longer but I am working on another fanfic and yeah.... So pleaaaaase by patient, even if no one rarely reads this. Only my friends, well, one and one reviewed liked it, I think. Please R&R though! I'm so sorry that it's so short, I'll swear that it'll get better!!!

Leo: Mhm....*sarcasm*

Shaddap.


End file.
